Dark Mission
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Un hombre desencadena una serie de asesinatos en Londres, jugando con la mente de Harry Potter y su equipo de Aurores. Deberán usar todo su esfuerzo para atrapar a este hombre, antes de que este convierta los asesinatos en pruebas de iniciación para su propio equipo. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando el caso se vuelve personal? [HHr - AU]
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a esa rubia inglesa que cambió la vida de millones con su historia -Sí, hablo de J. K. Rowling- por lo que no me pertenecen. Y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, ojo.**

_Dark Mission - Prólogo._

A Lavender Brown nunca le había gustado llegar tan tarde a su hogar. En primer lugar porque los callejones cercanos eran oscuros y extremadamente peligrosos; en segundo lugar porque llegar tarde significaba tener que escuchar un extenso sermón por parte de su padre en el momento en el que pisara la entrada de la casa.

Por eso, la joven caminaba apresurada por las calles oscuras de Londres, reprendiéndose a sí misma por perder la noción del tiempo en esa salida de chicas que tuvo con sus amigas. Daba pasos largos, trastabillando en algunos lugares debido al pavimento húmedo que mostraba que había pasado una tormenta horas atrás; finalmente divisó su hogar, y se fijó en la luz que traspasaba la cortina de la ventana de la sala familiar. Seguramente era su padre, esperándola mientras veía la repetición de esos juegos de fútbol americano que tanto le gustaban.

Se preparó internamente para la reprimenda inminente que recibiría apenas al pasar por la puerta de entrada. Con torpeza sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta y lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido de la televisión, así como un ruido sordo proveniente de la cocina. Su madre aún despierta, seguramente.

- ¿Papá? -llamó caminando hasta la sala de estar, que encontró vacía. Frunciendo el ceño tomó el remoto y lo apagó, quedando en completo silencio. Dejó su abrigo y su bolso en el sofá color caramelo y sus ojos se fijaron en el vaso casi vacío de whiskey. Con un suspiro lo tomo y caminó hasta la cocina- ¿Mamá? Lo siento por tardar tanto, no me fijé en la hora y-

El escenario que se encontró al entrar en la cocina la dejó paralizada. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el camino de su médula espinal mientras un grito desgarraba su garganta.

Sangre. Era demasiada sangre.

El cuerpo de su madre se encontraba desparramado sobre la barra de la cocina, y sangre goteaba de su garganta hasta golpear el pequeño charco de lo mismo en el suelo; a unos metros de distancia se encontraba el cuerpo de John Brown, rodeado de su propia sangre. Marcas rojas de manos se extendían por las paredes, pintando el lugar entero de ese color que la torturaba, la consumía. Dio unos pasos atrás, trastabillando al pisar el pequeño escalón que su padre había construido entre la cocina y la sala. Ese paso la regresó del trance que la escena le había causado y con rapidez corrió a su bolso.

- Yo no haría eso, preciosa -Una voz ronca, oscura y llena de diversión la volvió a paralizar justo en el momento en el que marcaba el número de emergencia en su celular. Lo próximo que sintió fue un frío sorprendente y un dolor insoportable en el brazo que sostenía el celular, que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Gritó y observó su mano botar grandes cantidades de sangre desde un pequeño hueco hecho por una bala. No podía soportar tanto dolor, las lágrimas salían por sí solas y su corazón parecía que se iba a salir de lo aterrorizada que se encontraba; sin embargo, su instinto de supervivencia actuó y Lavender corrió con intención de salir de la casa y alertar a los vecinos de que un asesino se encontraba dentro.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando el hombre dueño de la voz macabra la tomó del cabello, halándola hacia él. Quedó aprisionada contra un cuerpo musculoso, y la respiración agitada del desconocido en su cuello mezclada con las nauseas que la sangre en la cocina le había causado estaban intoxicándola. Gritó, gritó hasta que sintió que le sangraban las cuerdas vocales, pero nadie venía a su rescate, y el hombre reía demostrando lo divertido que le parecía todo el espectáculo.

Intentó alejarse pero entre el dolor en su brazo sangrante y lo enferma que se sentía con toda la situación era imposible, además de que el hombre era tres veces más fuerte que ella en ese momento; el miedo se intensificó cuando el filo de un cuchillo pasó por su cuello.

- Mientras más te resistas más dolerá – siseó el hombre y Lavender comenzó a sollozar en silencio, aceptando por fin lo que sabía que venía.

No pasó un minuto cuando Lavender Brown yacía en el suelo de la sala de estar en su casa, y el hombre desconocido salía por la puerta trasera de la ahora difunta familia Brown.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

**Bueno, esta es una historia nueva que me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace un tiempo y ahora he querido plasmarla; este es solo el prólogo, muchas más cosas vienen a continuación. **

**Es un poco diferente a lo que probablemente ustedes piensan que será. Tendrá su romance, por supuesto, pero no será lo principal en la historia, al menos no siempre lo será. Tendrá capítulos cargados de drama, otros de romance, otros de intriga,... En fin, será una mezcla de muchas categorías.**

**Para los que vayan a preguntar: Sí, es HarryxHermione.**

**A pesar de que este capítulo fue corto -recordemos, sólo es el prólogo, una introducción a la historia- los siguientes capítulos no lo serán. Al menos no así de cortos, se los aseguro; tengo pensado llegar a los 10-15 capítulos en esta historia, aún no estoy segura.**

**En fin, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden hacerla a través de sus comentarios y me dedicaré a responderlas en la nota de autora del siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo.**

**No olviden comentar, es muuuuuy importante para mí saber que piensan.**

**También los invito a leer mis otros fics, especialmente el que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo de este: Dare you to Move.**

_**Muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer.**_

_**xx**_

_**Sofía.**_


	2. 1 - Aurores

**Los personajes le pertenecen a esa rubia inglesa que cambió la vida de millones con su historia -Sí, hablo de J. K. Rowling- por lo que no me pertenecen. Y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, ojo.**

_Dark Mission - Capítulo I: Aurores._

- Potter, el profesor Lupin quiere verlo - Harry Potter levantó la vista del caso que estaba estudiando y asintió.

- Dile que venga, Thomas - respondió enderezándose en la silla y dejando la carpeta con el caso número 305-32 sobre el escritorio. Dean Thomas dejó la puerta de la oficina abierta y segundos después el profesor de criminología de la universidad entró, mostrando una sonrisa que Harry correspondió- Profesor -saludó.

- ¿Cómo estás, Harry? -Remus Lupin estrechó la mano del joven y luego tomó asiento frente a él- ¿Cómo te trata el mando? -Harry se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa.

- Pues bien. Los chicos han cooperado bastante desde que Cedric se ha ido, no me han dado muchos dolores de cabeza hasta ahora -Remus asintió cruzándose de brazos mientras el muchacho se apoyaba sobre el escritorio- Y supongo que usted está aquí para ayudarme.

- Lo estoy. Observé a todos mis alumnos recién graduados, y ella me pareció muy buena para dejarla ir -Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ella? -El profesor tomó su maletín y lo abrió, sacando una carpeta marrón.

- De hecho, tu padrino mismo me ha recomendado esta chica. Es brillante -Harry tomó la carpeta y se acomodó los lentes mientras la revisaba.

- Hermione Granger… -leyó en voz alta al tiempo que Lupin asentía- Tiene increíbles notas y estupendas referencias -El muchacho observó la foto que seguro era de la tarjeta estudiantil de la universidad. La chica era preciosa, la mujer más hermosa que Harry había visto nunca; su cara estaba enmarcada perfectamente por un cabello castaño claro ondulado y rebelde que lo hizo sonreír. Él sabía lo que era tener cabello rebelde pues el suyo, negro azabache, era imposible de controlar. Sus ojos eran de color miel y bastante expresivos, su nariz perfectamente perfilada y su boca…

Carraspeó al ver el camino por el que iban sus pensamientos y apartó la mirada del historial para recobrar la concentración.

- ¿Antecedentes penales?

- Nada. La chica es un ángel -respondió el profesor- Otra razón por la que es perfecta para ser el reemplazo de Sinistra.

- Muy bien. Parece que está todo en orden -Concluyó el pelinegro. Levantó la vista y miró a Remus- ¿Le dijiste que viniera? -El hombre asintió rápidamente.

- Debe estar por llegar. -Remus miró su reloj de muñeca, cerró el maletín y se levantó- Y yo debo irme. Espero que la chica haga un buen trabajo.

- Primero debe aceptarlo -replicó Harry levantándose y estrechando la mano del profesor a modo de despedida- Muchas gracias, profesor. Cuídese.

Remus sonrío y se encaminó a la puerta.- Cuídate, Harry.

-oOo-

Como había dicho el profesor, Hermione Granger llegó minutos después de la salida de Remus. Al entrar, Harry, que en ese momento estaba encaminándose a la salida junto con parte de su equipo, la reconoció de inmediato.

- Granger… -La llamó y la muchacha dio un respingo para luego buscar al dueño de ese llamado. Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, encaminándola hacia la salida junto con todos los demás- Estoy de salida, la entrevista tendrá que ser en el camino.

Aturdida, Hermione se dejó llevar por el joven hasta el estacionamiento del departamento de policía, ignorante completamente a todo a su alrededor; el profesor Lupin le había dicho que le tenía una oferta de trabajo que le encantaría por encima de las otras que había recibido así que había aceptado tener una entrevista en el departamento de policía de Londres para sondear la posibilidad de trabajar en el área local.

Unas cuatro camionetas negras con ventanas oscuras los esperaban, y Harry la soltó para acercarse a uno de sus acompañantes; la castaña, perdida, se acercó a uno de los pocos hombres que se encontraba esperando lo que parecían órdenes. Al verla acercarse, el chico pelirrojo le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Hey –susurró la castaña parándose a su lado y observando a Harry.

- Hey –respondió el muchacho- ¿Eres nueva? No te había visto por aquí antes.

- Bueno, se suponía que tenía una entrevista de trabajo…

- Oh, eres la recomendada por Lupin para el puesto de Sinistra –concluyó el muchacho, asintiendo. Hermione lo miró llena de curiosidad a lo que el muchacho respondió ampliando su sonrisa aún más- Soy Ron Weasley.

- Hermione Granger –se presentó la muchacha sonriendo tímidamente. Se concentró en el muchacho que antes la había llamado. Con rapidez se acercó a Ron y susurró en su oído, para que solo él pudiera escuchar- Ron… ¿Quién es el?

A juzgar por la expresión divertida que Ron optó por tener luego de la pregunta, Hermione se dio cuenta de que fue casi una pregunta estúpida.

- Él es Harry Potter, el jefe del departamento –La ojimiel arqueó la cejas sorprendida. El chico no parecía tener ni 30 años. Ron descifró rápidamente lo que la chica estaba pensando y añadió en un susurro –Tiene 26 años, pero en la Academia era brillante. El mejor de su clase. Por lo que se graduó antes que muchos de nosotros.

- ¿Estudiaste con él? –El pelirrojo asintió. Debía admitirlo, la chica estaba impresionada.

- No te dejes engañar por su edad, Hermione. Acaba de ser nombrado jefe del Departamento, pero se dice que podrá llegar a ser el mejor jefe que ha tenido este lugar desde su padre.

- Entonces todo eso viene de familia –dedujo Hermione, ahora entendiendo mucho mejor todo- Pues bueno, me ha dicho que me hará la entrevista en el camino… ¿camino a dónde?

Ron estaba a punto de contestar cuando Harry llamó la atención de todos parándose en frente de sus compañeros. Su semblante era serio, imperturbable mientras miraba a todos los trabajadores. Con los ojos contó las personas que lo acompañaban, diez personas sin contar a la chica que venía buscando trabajo; era un buen número teniendo en cuenta al lugar a donde iban. Era suficiente.

- Escúchenme todos –comenzó el pelinegro. Todos los presentes se enfocaron en él rápidamente- Este es un nuevo caso. Tres asesinatos en Belgrave Road. Familia Brown…

- ¿Quién informó? –Preguntó Michael Corner y Harry se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada, haciendo que el hombre se encogiera con timidez.

- Si me dejaras terminar de dar el perfil no tendrías la necesidad de preguntar, Corner –contestó el pelinegro y luego suspiró, concentrándose de nuevo en el caso- Un vecino escuchó gritos alrededor de las dos y treinta de la mañana y llamó a la policía, pero cuando llegaron encontraron todo el desastre, y el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de los cuerpos. Como siempre, irán y obtendrán lo máximo posible de evidencia. ¿Estamos claro?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a subirse en las camionetas ya encendidas. En algún punto de todo el alboroto Hermione perdió de vista a Ron y a Harry hasta que un brazo tocó su hombro asustándola. Dio un respingo y se giró con rapidez para ver al pelinegro mirándola fijamente.

- Tú irás conmigo –musitó el chico y le señaló la segunda camioneta en fila, la única que estaba vacía. La castaña tragó saliva, nerviosa por la entrevista pero aún así asintió y caminó hasta el auto y tomó asiento de copiloto mientras Harry lo hacía a su lado y encendía la camioneta. En ese período de tiempo no se dijeron nada hasta que Harry la miró de reojo y la vio jugar con sus manos, un claro gesto que demostraba sus nervios. Eso por alguna razón lo hizo relajarse en el asiento, incluso hasta sonreír ligeramente.

Hermione se miraba las manos esperando que su posible jefe rompiera el silencio, pero el parecía muy cómodo en él como para hacerlo; lentamente levantó la vista de sus dedos y la deslizó hasta mirarlo fijamente. Captó la pequeña sonrisa que el chico tenía en dibujada en su rostro pálido, divertida e incluso hasta llegó a ser tranquilizante, el calmante que Hermione necesitaba para sus nervios. Tan pronto como Harry inició la marcha del auto, Hermione ya se sentía ligera y un poco más confiada.

- Lo siento, no me he presentado –comenzó el pelinegro despegando por solo un segundo la vista del camino y mirándola a ella, que hizo lo mismo- Soy Harry Potter, jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

- Lo sé, hablé con uno de sus trabajadores –contestó Hermione, sonriendo con cortesía- Y usted ya debe saber quién soy, pero igual… soy Hermione Granger. Es un placer conocerlo, señor Potter.

- El placer es todo mío, señorita Granger –respondió Harry, asintiendo sin mirarla- Me han dicho y mostrado muchas cosas buenas de ti, ¿sabes? Tus notas en la universidad fueron extraordinarias y las recomendaciones fuera de lo común… quién diría que ambos, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black me recomendarían a una misma persona –Esta declaración sorprendió a la castaña, que no sabía que ambos profesores la habían recomendado para el puesto; sí, sabía que Remus lo había hecho porque él mismo se lo contó, pero sinceramente no se lo esperaba de Sirius Black.

- Vaya, no sé que decirle… muchas gracias –contestó sonrojada ahora que sabía toda la atención que había llamado en la universidad y la que también había llamado en este individuo a su lado, tanto como para quererla trabajando en su departamento. Harry sonrió.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, exactamente?

- Estoy a dos meses de cumplir los 24 –contestó y Harry la miró de reojo fugazmente.

- Muy bien –musitó el chico- déjame decirte que tu historial y tu currículo son excepcionales, lo que me hace preguntarme como es que aún no tienes un trabajo. ¿Cuál es la trampa? –Hermione río por lo bajo, divertida por el tono en el que el muchacho lo había dicho. Harry al escucharla reír se sintió satisfecho, pues estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible por hacerla sentir más calmada y tranquila.

- La verdad tengo otras cuatro ofertas de trabajo –respondió, mirando a través de la ventana las calles de Londres- El problema es que todos los trabajos implican irme de Londres. No hay ni uno local.

- Y no quieres irte –terminó el pelinegro por ella, entendiendo su situación. Hermione asintió.

- Por eso esta oferta de trabajo es tan importante. Londres es mi hogar –Harry golpeó con sus pulgares suavemente el volante, gesto que hacía cada vez que se concentraba en sus pensamientos.

- Pues a mí me encantaría que aceptaras mi oferta de trabajo.

- La que no me ha hecho aún, señor –Hermione le soltó con amabilidad- Aún no me ha explicado nada de esto, y estoy segura de que no son policías londinenses comunes y corrientes. -Harry respiró hondo, preparándose para explicarle todo a la chica a su lado.

- Tienes razón, no somos policías comunes –acordó el muchacho. Hermione se quedó en silencio esperando que él continuara-. El gobierno nos llama **Aurores**. Somos un Departamento que se encarga única y exclusivamente de secuestros y asesinatos.

- No entiendo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la policía común y los Aurores? –preguntó Hermione, cada vez más interesada en todo ese asunto. Harry sonrió de lado.

- Bueno, primero que todo nosotros no usamos ese ridículo traje que ellos usan –comenzó el pelinegro y la castaña no pudo evitar reír al recordar el uniforme de la policía de Londres. No pudo evitar escudriñar la vestimenta de Harry sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta.; jeans oscuros, que le ayudarían más que pantalones de vestir para perseguir algún sospechoso, una camisa azul marino que le sentaba muy bien en contraste con su piel pálida. También llevaba una chaqueta, y colgado al cuello una placa que nunca le había visto a nadie… de nuevo, era la primera vez que oía de un Departamento de Aurores en la policía de Londres. Sonrió para sí misma, dándose cuenta de lo guapo que era el joven jefe. Respiró profundo al intuir lo que podía venir después si seguía mirándolo de esa forma, y se concentró en su rostro- Segundo… Tú llamas a la policía si te han robado el bolso, o te han estafado. No llamas a nosotros si vas a reportar una desaparición de alguien, o un asesinato.

- No, llamo a la policía –replicó la muchacha pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Era un comentario estúpido. Sin embargo Harry no pareció molestarle que lo había dicho, puesto que sólo se dedicó a mirarla justo en el momento en el terminaba de aparcar el auto en frente de un conjunto de casas.

- Hermione, somos la policía –fue lo que dijo el muchacho y luego salió del auto. Hermione hizo lo mismo, sin esperar a ver si el muchacho le abriría la puerta o no. No necesitaba muestras de caballerosidad en esa situación. Harry por su parte quedó un poco sorprendido por lo mismo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía mucha experiencia trabajando con mujeres.

La casa por fuera se veía normal, como si nada fuera pasado en horas de la madrugada, pero al entrar Hermione tuvo que reunir todo su valor para no comenzar a llorar en ese momento. La escena era simplemente perturbadora y trágica. Harry se giró a mirarla inmediatamente se toparon con el cuerpo de Lavender siendo estudiado por los forenses; verla tan afectada lo hizo sentir mal por un momento, porque sabía lo que se sentía la primera vez que veías algo parecido… aún ahora luego de dos años trabajando en el Departamento y de dos meses trabajando como su jefe no se había acostumbrado. Se acercó a ella de nuevo, que tenía los ojos cristalinos debido a las lágrimas.

- ¿Se vuelve mejor con el tiempo? –preguntó la ojimiel con un hilo de voz. Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ante su respuesta Hermione respiró profundo, intentando calmar sus emociones. _Estudié para esto,_ pensó, _esto era lo que siempre quise._ Miró a Harry y este le dedicó una mirada de apoyo que le dio el suficiente valor como para seguir caminando. Con un último suspiro, Harry se enderezó y la siguió, listo para trabajar.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Hola a todos, feliz lunes! Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de esta historia recién terminado. En verdad espero que les guste; aquí se habla de básicamente en qué consiste el trabajo, pero lo mejor viene a continuación, ya verán. **

**A juzgar por sus comentarios -que no tengo palabras para agradecerles, de verdad-, hasta ahora he comenzado con buen pie. En serio me alegra de que les guste y les interese.**

**Pronto vendré con el capítulo dos, y también actualizaré pronto Dare you to move para los que siguen ambas historias. De nuevo, sus comentarios son muy bien apreciados, me encantaría saber que piensan hasta ahora.**

_**¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**xx**_

_**Sofía.**_

_**P.D.: Intenté responder a todos los comentarios, pero como hay algunos "Guest" a los que no puedo responderles por PM, siento que es justo que les responda por aquí, así que aquí va:**_

_**- **_Smithback_**: Que bueno que pienses así. Muchas gracias por el comentario. ;) xx**_

_**- **_Angelinarte_**: A ti te he visto antes, ¿no? Creo que fue en dare you to move, jajaja. Yo estoy muy bien, muchas gracias, y me alegro de que tú también lo estés. Honestamente me encanta que tengas una teoría -que es muy buena debo agregar- que incluso puede ser correcta hasta cierto punto... o tal vez no. ;) Pronto veremos si tienes razón, lo prometo. Igual muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad. xx**_


	3. 2 - Hannah Abbott

**Los personajes le pertenecen a esa rubia inglesa que cambió la vida de millones con su historia -Sí, hablo de J. K. Rowling- por lo que no me pertenecen. Y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, ojo.**

_Dark Mission - Capítulo II: Hannah Abbott._

- Tiene una herida de bala en la mano derecha y la causa de su muerte fue que el sujeto le cortó la garganta, como a las otras dos víctimas -Habló Neville Longbottom, uno de los médicos forenses de los Aurores mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Lavender Brown en el suelo. A su lado Harry se encontraba mirándolo todo. Su equipo se encontraba disperso por toda la casa buscando algún signo de evidencia que pudiera ser útil para atrapar el causante de semejante tragedia.

- ¿Muestra signos de resistencia? - El joven jefe había sido interrumpido justo cuando abría la boca para hacer la misma pregunta. Se giró para encontrarse con Hermione, que en sus manos tenía lo que parecía una carpeta. En otra ocasión, la interrupción hubiera molestado a Harry. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran, y el pelinegro tuvo que admitir que se sintió ligeramente irritado en ese momento, pero decidió dejarlo pasar solo porque la chica ni siquiera había aceptado a trabajar con él. Neville asintió y levantó una de las muñecas de la víctima, mostrando unos ligeros moretones. Hermione anotó esto en el perfil del caso y se lo tendió a Harry, que le dio una hojeada.

De acuerdo a lo que leía en él, las tres víctimas fueron asesinadas con el mismo procedimiento, un corte en la garganta. Ninguno de ellos fueron asaltados sexualmente, aunque sí dos ellos tenían golpes en la cabeza, cosa que les decía que el hombre los había empujado contra la pared y así evitar que se resistieran. De ahí algunas de las manchas de sangre en las paredes; dos de ellos, John y Mary Brown, ambos 46 años, fueron lo que no mostraron resistencia, pero la más joven, Lavender, sí. Probablemente había intentado escapar al ver a sus padres muertos y el asesino no la dejó, matándola luego.

- Weasley –llamó Harry, y uno de sus compañeros se acercó, uno que Hermione reconoció de inmediato. Era el pelirrojo de ojos azules con el que había hablado antes en el estacionamiento, Ron.- ¿Huellas?

- No, señor –contestó- El lugar está limpio, y las únicas huellas encontradas hasta ahora pertenecen a las víctimas –Harry profirió una maldición por lo bajo.

- Revisa las últimas llamadas del celular de evidencia –Le ordenó el pelinegro caminando hasta la cocina. Hermione lo siguió, absorbiendo cada momento de esta experiencia a sabiendas de que en el futuro le serviría de mucho.

- ¿Estamos lidiando con un asesino en serie, señor Potter? –preguntó la joven mientras se acercaban al cuerpo de John. Harry se arrodilló frente a él y con los guantes puestos examinó la herida en la garganta. Hermione necesitó toda su voluntad para no vomitar.

- Estoy pensando más en un asesino en masa, Granger –respondió. Al examinarle la cara, el joven jefe frunció el ceño y se arregló los lentes- Yo he visto a este hombre antes.

- Jefe –lo llamó Seamus Finnigan desde la sala familiar. Harry lo miró esperando a que hablara. El muchacho señaló una pequeña libreta telefónica- Tienen anotado el nombre de los Potter.

-oOo-

- ¿Hola? –La voz de James Potter siempre animaba a su hijo, que no pudo evitar sonreír incluso sabiendo cual era la razón de su llamada.

- Papá –saludó el muchacho e inmediatamente una risa de pura felicidad se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

- ¡Mi muchacho! ¿Qué tal todo, campeón? –El joven amplió su sonrisa, mientras se subía en una de las camionetas.

- Bien en lo que cabe –contestó- Oye, ¿puedo ir a casa por un rato? Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo?

- Sí.

- Muy bien, te estaré esperando, pequeño –Con un "te quiero, papá", Harry cortó la conexión y encendió el motor. A través de la ventana vio a Hermione acercarse, así que la bajó y ella se apoyó en la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó. El muchacho sonrió de lado.

- A investigar sobre la familia –respondió. Hubo una pausa y luego añadió:- Iré a hablar con mi padre.

- Ah, el gran James Potter –Hermione se alejó del auto antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle cómo sabía quién era su padre y se despidió con la mano. Así que al chico no le quedó de otra que arrancar rumbo a casa de sus padres.

La relación que Harry tenía con su padre era mucho mejor de lo que la gente pensaba. James Potter de joven había sido un bromista sin remedio, hasta que conoció a la madre de Harry, Lily Evans. Desde ese momento James comenzó a cambiar su comportamiento, y para el nacimiento de su primer y único hijo era un hombre completamente diferente. Además, su trabajo le pedía que fuera lo más centrado posible. Salvaba vidas, o al menos las que podía, y le hacía justicia a las que no. Trabajó como el jefe del departamento por más de 20 años, y para cuando Harry se graduaba de la universidad su padre se estaba retirando, a sabiendas que su hijo podía llegar tan lejos como él.

Y así lo había hecho. Harry con solo año y medio trabajando en el departamento había sido asignado en el puesto que había ocupado años atrás su padre, reemplazándolo a él y a Cedric Diggory, a quién le tenía mucho respeto; James estaba orgulloso de su hijo y siempre se había asegurado de hacérselo saber.

Lily Evans esperaba a Harry en el jardín, ansiosa por ver a su hijo luego de semanas sin rastro de él. El muchacho le sonrió mientras caminaba por el sendero de piedra hasta llegar a ella, que inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro. En el fondo apareció su esposo, sonriendo mientras admiraba la escena.

Habían pocas madres como Lily Evans en el mundo según Harry. La única que podía asimilársele era Molly Weasley, la madre de uno de sus compañeros y buen amigo. Ambas tenían cosas en común. Eran pelirrojas, amorosas, quisquillosas cuando se trataba de lidiar con sus respectivos maridos y con una personalidad energética que no variaba ni siquiera con los años. Aún con todos sus defectos y virtudes Harry amaba a su madre más que nada en el mundo y el sabía que lo mismo sentía ella hacia él.

- Cuando tu padre me dijo que vendrías me apresuré a cocinar la lasaña especial que tanto te gusta, mi amor – susurró la pelirroja. Harry la abrazó por la cintura levantándola unos centímetros y sacándole una risa divertida de los labios. Besó su mejilla y se separó lentamente, mirando a su madre y luego a su padre.

- Gracias mamá, pero no creo que pueda quedarme mucho. Tengo un caso por delante y me necesitan en la oficina.

- Patrañas. Siempre hay tiempo para la lasaña de tu madre, muchacho. –El chico no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras caminaba hacia su padre y lo abrazaba fuertemente. James, a diferencia de muchos padres policías, siempre había sido un hombre muy cariñoso incluso en los peores y más tensos momentos.

- Solo una pequeña porción. En serio tengo prisa. –Al final cedió, sabiendo que de ahí no saldría sin probar al menos una cucharada de la comida de su madre. Lily profirió un gritico emocionado y se adelantó corriendo hasta la cocina, seguro a terminar de cocinar. James y Harry por su parte caminaron hasta la sala familiar y tomaron asiento uno frente a otro.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo ha estado todo, pequeñín? –Preguntó su progenitor con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Harry odiaba ser llamado pequeñín, por lo que James lo decía mucho más seguido de lo normal solo para molestarlo.

- Bien, trabajando duro. –respondió- De hecho, vengo porque necesito que me ayudes en algo.

- Harry, tengo dos años desde que me he retirado. No sé si-

- No. No es ese tipo de ayuda, papá. –se apresuró a decir- ¿Ustedes conocen a la familia Brown? ¿John, Mary y Lavender Brown?

El rostro de James se ensombreció. Harry dedujo por la expresión de extrema sorpresa que los conocía, y no se esperaba que el caso tuviera que ver con ellos.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó. El nudo en la garganta que se le formó al pelinegro no lo dejaba pronunciar palabra, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado mientras recordaba los tres cuerpos desangrados en su hogar, un lugar donde ellos seguramente habían pensado que estarían seguros. James se recostó en el sofá masajeándose la sien con afán mientras murmuraba cosas como "pobre John", "no merecían esto, por Dios".

- Papá… ¿Sabes de alguien que pudiera querer hacerle daño a ellos? –James negó, confundido y triste.

- John y Mary eran grandes personas. Lily y yo estudiamos con ellos en la secundaria. Mantuvimos contacto incluso luego de graduarnos, pero no creo que haya nadie que quisiera hacerles daño.

- Pues obviamente si lo hay, papá. Fueron asesinados esta madrugada, no hay huellas ni nada concreto que nos pueda identificar al sujeto.

- Entiendo lo que dices Harry, pero no conozco la primera persona que estuviera en contra de esa familia –aseguró su padre. Harry suspiró, frustrado.

- ¿Qué hay de la chica?

- ¿Qué hay con ella? –James parecía mucho más confundido ahora.

- ¿Sabes si tenía amistades peligrosas? –Al verlo negar con la cabeza, Harry quiso golpear algo. La única persona hasta ahora que podía ayudarlo no tenía idea de nada. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a golpearlo así que el pelinegro se recostó en el asiento cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

- Siento no poder ayudarte, muchacho –Harry estaba a punto de responderle que no se preocupara por ello, y que si recordaba algo no dudara en llamarlo cuando su teléfono sonó.

- Potter –dijo al contestar.

- Harry, ha habido otro asesinato –le anunció la voz de su amigo y compañero, Ronald Weasley- Y esta vez hay un testigo.

-oOo-

El joven jefe no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de probar bocado de la famosa lasaña debido a la llamada que había recibido. Apenas y había tenido tiempo para preguntarle a su madre acerca de los Brown y de recibir un buen pedazo de la comida en un recipiente para que se lo llevara. Como era de esperarse, Lily sabía tanto como su esposo, y había quedado destrozada ante la noticia de la muerte de la familia entera. Así que con una rápida despedida Harry había salido pirado hasta la segunda escena del crimen: la familia Abbott.

Estaba a una manzana de distancia de la casa cuando el muchacho maldijo en voz alta al ver a todos los periodistas abarrotados en frente de la casa. Reconoció las caras de sus compañeros en el jardín colocando la cinta amarilla donde se leían las palabras "escena del crimen" alrededor de la casa. Aparcó el auto, se colocó unos lentes de sol (algo que su padre le enseñó, servía para que los periodistas no pudieran leer sus expresiones. Como en el póker) y respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta de la camioneta y salir.

En el momento en el que los periodistas lo reconocieron corrieron hacia él, y tuvo que apurar el paso. Sin embargo, Ginny Weasley, reportera de "El Profeta" y hermana menor de Ron logró alcanzarlo casi golpeándolo en la cara con la condenada grabadora que más de una vez quiso hacer pedazos.

- Este es el segundo asesinato que ha ocurrido en el día. ¿Tienen alguna pista de quién pudo cometerlos? –El muchacho ocultó exitosamente la sorpresa que le causó que supiera sobre el incidente de los Brown y siguió caminando- Potter, es contigo.

- Quítame la maldita grabadora de la boca de una buena vez, Ginevra –fue lo único que dijo. Ginny bufó.

- Tal vez solo le preguntaré a mi hermano. El puede que sí coopere con la prensa –Eso sí lo enfureció. Una cosa era aprovecharse de que a Harry le caía bien la chica, pero otra muy diferente era usar a su hermano para conseguir exclusivas de los casos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dio media vuelta y la encaró, a sabiendas de que seguramente lucía furioso. Se acercó a ella y le arrancó la grabadora de las manos.

- Hazlo, por favor. Así serás tú y solo tú la culpable de que Ron quede desempleado y yo pueda contratar a alguien que no tenga una hermana tan entrometida en los asuntos oficiales –soltó. Ginny entrecerró los ojos e intentó recuperar su grabadora, pero él se lo impidió metiéndosela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta- Esa es mi declaración –sonrió con sorna y se alejó hasta entrar en la casa.

El interior del lugar era un completo caos muy parecido al que había afuera. Todo el equipo de Aurores y forenses estaba sumido en su trabajo. Harry miró alrededor. En la sala familiar todo estaba en perfecto estado, como si nada fuera pasado. Iba caminando hacia el pasillo que conectaba el resto de la casa con la sala cuando Hermione apareció y al verlo corrió hacia él.

- Infórmame, Granger –Habló el pelinegro conteniendo la risa de ver a la chica correr. Llegó a lucir como una niña pequeña por un momento. Hermione lo siguió mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

- Las víctimas son Gregor y Celeste Abbott. Uno de ellos fue asesinado con un corte en la garganta.

- El mismo _modus operandi_ –concluyó el muchacho. Hermione asintió.

- Sí, pero Celeste fue estrangulada hasta la muerte. No hay huellas. –Harry la miró alarmado.

- ¿Cómo que la estranguló y no hay huellas? –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Nuestro sujeto es muy inteligente –Harry se paró en seco y se giró hacia ella, sorprendiéndola por completo.

- ¿Nuestro? –repitió el muchacho, mirándola fijamente. Hermione sintió encogerse en su lugar- ¿Te refieres a que sí aceptas el trabajo?

¿En serio era eso lo que él quería decirle? ¿Para eso casi la mata del susto? La chica tuvo que reprimir un bufido que amenazó con salir. Seguro, ella estaba ahí, ayudándolo en el caso porque no quería el trabajo.

- Con todo respeto, señor Potter, ¿no le parece que le he demostrado mis ganas y mi interés en este caso ayudándolo a resolverlo como pueda? –Harry abrió la boca varias veces sin soltar ni un sonido. La castaña tenía razón. Suspiró y le sonrió en manera de disculpa, llevándose una de las manos a la nuca.

- Perdóname, Hermione. –musitó, y la chica intentó ignorar el extraño cosquilleo que sintió al escuchar su nombre salir de él- Esta… Créelo o no esta es la primera entrevista de trabajo que hago… –sonrió de lado y miró alrededor- y mira que desastrosa me ha salido.

Por un momento Hermione sintió relajarse. En medio de todo ese caos y toda esa tragedia sintió la leve esperanza de que podría llegar a superarlo, de que había algo mejor que todo esto que veía ahora, que no todo en la vida podía llegar a terminar en una tragedia; se sorprendió a sí misma dándose cuenta de que no solamente Harry la necesitaba para reemplazar a una compañera, sino como ella lo necesitaba a él para sobrellevar este trabajo que podría llevarla a la locura.

Harry tenía ese don para hacerla sentir mejor cuando más lo necesitó; primero lo hizo en el auto, cuando estaba consumida en nerviosismo. La hizo reír, relajarse en su asiento. Y ahí no paró de hacerla sentirse mejor sino que cuando presenció su primer caso de asesinato estaba ahí, mirándola con esos ojos verdes llenos de un apoyo que solo había conseguido de su familia y amigos cercanos, no de un hombre que había conocido apenas horas atrás. Ahora esto, volvía a quitarle el peso de encima que había estado sintiendo desde que vio los cuerpos de la familia Abbott en el suelo de la habitación principal.

No había determinado qué era o cómo lo hacía, pero Harry definitivamente era diferente a todos.

- Supongo que podrías atribuirte el hecho de que esta ha sido la entrevista más dinámica en la historia –respondió, y el pelinegro sonrió-. Por eso me encantaría discutir todo acerca del puesto, porque lo quiero.

- Será un placer discutirlo con usted, señorita Granger –acordó Harry y luego suspiró, girándose hacia las escaleras que daban a la escena del crimen- Pero ahora es hora de resolver este maldito caso de una vez por todas.

Hermione nunca había estado más de acuerdo con alguien como en ese momento.

-oOo-

La casa estaba limpia de evidencia y los Aurores cada vez más frustrados, especialmente su jefe. Harry había entrado como un tornado en el Departamento, dando zancadas hasta la sala de interrogación donde la testigo, Hannah Abbott, se encontraba en estado emocional crítico. La joven había entrado en su hogar luego de llegar de la universidad y había encontrado a un hombre estrangulando a su madre. Según lo que los Aurores pudieron sacarle entre lágrimas, la muchacha había logrado escapar cuando decidió encerrarse en la habitación contigua a la de sus padres y había saltado por la ventana, cayendo sobre los arbustos perfectamente cuidados de su madre.

Aún así Harry tenía muchas preguntas. Ella era la única pista que tenía hasta ahora, y no podía desaprovechar el tiempo esperando que se calmara, incluso cuando entendía que lo que más querría Hannah sería estar sola y llorar por sus padres muertos.

Ron a su principio le había aconsejado que no entrara, puesto que con la frustración a flor de piel podía perder el tacto y lastimar a la testigo más de lo que ya se encontraba, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle la interrogación a nadie más.

Así que Harry entró en el salón de interrogatorios encontrándose con una hermosa chica rubia de ojos oscuros enrojecidos por tanto llorar. Se le partió el alma en dos verla en un estado tan precario, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

- Señorita Abbott, soy el Auror Harry Potter –Harry le mostró su identificación, sentándose en frente de la joven que parecía intentar ocultar sus ojos de él.- Lamento mucho su pérdida, señorita.

- No me siento muy bien como para contestar preguntas –susurró la muchacha con un hilo de voz.

- Lo entendemos, pero necesitamos encontrar al culpable –le aseguró, intentando convencerla de hablar. Pero la chica estaba demasiado alterada, demasiado abrumada para responder. Tal vez tenía que darle unos minutos. Con un largo suspiro, Harry se levantó- Le daré unos minutos para recuperarse y regresaré para que me hable del sujeto que intentó asesinarla –con un asentimiento camino hasta la puerta.

- ¿Del sujeto? Nunca dije que era uno solo –habló la joven con un hilo de voz, paralizando a Harry justo cuando abría la puerta de la sala.

-oOo-

Los Aurores habían dejado la escena del crimen hace treinta y siete minutos exactamente, llevándose a la mayoría de los forenses y a la policía local, pero aún habían algunos merodeando el lugar y asegurándose de que la prensa no irrumpiera en la escena pues aún no habían terminado con ella.

Sonrió. No habían terminado con una escena del crimen cuando ya tenían otra, y muy pronto tendrían una tercera. Tanto planear había dado resultado, él se encontraba un paso delante de todos ellos. Ahora lo que seguía era la tercera parte de su plan. Lenta y sigilosamente salió de entre la multitud de periodistas que esperaban de alguna noticia y caminó calle abajo con tranquilidad, justo como había hecho horas atrás, luego de matar a los dos Abbott.

Esto era solo el comienzo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Feeeeeeeliz lunes, amores míos! Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo recién terminado. Uy, las cosas se pusieron tensas, ¿no creen? ¿quién creen que es ese misterioso -¿o debería decir "esos misteriosos"?- sujeto? Me encantaría leer sus teorías, en serio. **

**En serio espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios diciendo qué les pareció, si les gustó, si no les gustó, sus partes favoritas, lo que creen que pasará e incluso si tienen alguna pregunta. **

**Más abajito les contesté sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario. **

_**Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**xx**_

_**Sofía.**_

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios del primer capítulo:**

**Smithblack:**** ¡Hola de nuevo! Wow, muchas gracias. Que sepas que a mí también me encantan las novelas, series y películas de detectives y soy una nerd de Harry Potter jaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ;) xx**

**Angelinarte:**** Esta vez tengo la esperanza de que terminaré Dare you to move como siempre pensé que la haré e intentaré antes de navidad, si se puede. Pues sí, de hecho puede que le veas ese aire a CSI porque esa era la idea. Más que todo me he estado basando en Criminal Minds y Castle, no sé si sabrás cuales son. Jajaja sí, pobre Hermione, la primera vez que trabaja fuera de la universidad y este caso... no me extrañaría si termina traumada de por vida. De nuevo mucahs gracias por leer y comentar. ;) xx**

**AnaRadcliffe:**** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias! Espero que este también te haya gustado. xx**

**HGHP95****: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado. xx**


	4. 3 - Muy Tarde

_Dark Mission – Capítulo III: Muy tarde._

Hermione y Ron quedaron tan paralizados como Harry cuando escucharon las últimas palabras de Hannah Abbott. Ambos se encontraban en el salón de observación y seguían cada actividad en el salón de interrogatorios a través del vidrio que los separaba. Hermione observó a Harry cerrar la puerta con lentitud y girarse para mirar a la testigo, que volvió a esconder sus ojos de él.

- ¿Quiere decir que había más de una persona en la casa? –preguntó el pelinegro al otro lado, caminando hasta la silla que antes había ocupado y volviéndose a sentar, dándole la espalda al vidrio. Hannah asintió débilmente, casi imperceptiblemente. Harry abrió el perfil del caso sobre la mesa y escribió lo que acababa de escuchar -¿Cuántos habían?

- Dos –contestó la chica. Respiro hondo y sus ojos mostraron determinación. La castaña agudizó el oído a sabiendas de que ya parecía lista para hablar- Cuando entré en la casa todo estaba silencioso. Grité avisando que había llegado y ahí fue cuando escuché un grito ahogado… -hizo una pausa para intentar calmar sus ansias de llorar- Me asuste… y con razón lo hice. Tomé uno de los palos de golf de mi padre y subí para ver qué estaba pasando. –A Hannah le temblaba el labio inferior, al igual que a Hermione. Una por los recuerdos, la otra por empatía- Cuando llegué estaba un hombre estrangulándola, a mi mamá, y otro estaba parado mirando todo. Fue… -no puedo terminar, el llanto la venció y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras luchaba con las lágrimas ella misma.

Ron puso una mano en su hombro, consolándola. No era mucho, pero fue suficiente para que la castaña recordara que este era un trabajo importante, y que debía mantener la compostura. Miró al pelirrojo a su lado, que se veía luchando internamente para no expresar sus propios sentimientos. Luego miró la espalda de su jefe, preguntándose como hacía él para ser tan ágil escondiendo lo que sentía.

Entonces las palabras que la muchacha acababa de decir la golpearon fuertemente. No estaban lidiando con uno sino con un grupo de asesinos. Dios sabía cuántos eran en realidad. La posibilidad de fallar apareció en frente de ella, asustándola; no quería que más personas murieran, quería atrapar a éstos enfermos que disfrutaban de las muertes.

Quería hacer justicia.

- ¿Pudo verles la cara, señorita Abbott? –la pregunta de Harry al otro lado del vidrio la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y volvió a concentrarse en la testigo.

- Estaban usando unas máscaras –respondió- No pude verles la cara. Lo siento –Harry se recostó en la silla, y lentamente se giró hasta mirar por el vidrio. La ojimiel quería hacerle señas al joven para que saliera y hablara con ella, pero recordó justo a tiempo que él no podría verla.

- ¿Sabe de alguien que querría hacerle daño a ustedes? –preguntó Harry y Hannah negó.

- No se me ocurre nadie, que yo sepa mis papás no tenían ningún problema con nadie. Y yo tampoco, no como para… -Harry se levantó mientras la muchacha volvía a su estado de tristeza, con lágrimas silenciosas bajando por sus mejillas.

- Si recuerda algo, por favor no dude en llamarnos –concluyó el pelinegro, y con un asentimiento en forma de despedida salió de la sala. Hermione hizo lo mismo y salió de la sala de observación encontrándose a Harry recostado contra la puerta y parecía estar contando en forma creciente. Se acercó, parándose frente a él.

- Harry…

- A veces odio este trabajo, ¿sabes? –murmuró el muchacho. La castaña tragó saliva. Entendía lo que decía; en el día que llevaba trabajando había deseado cambiar de carrera unas diez veces.

- Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso, Harry. –murmuró. El ojiverde parecía que iba a protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y al final asintió y caminó hasta su oficina, perdiéndose dentro. Lo observó desaparecer, queriendo acompañarlo por alguna extraña razón. Queriendo consolarlo y ayudarlo tanto como él lo había hecho con ella.

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y entró en la sala de observación donde Ron estaba sentado. El pelirrojo levantó la vista hacia ella cuando la escuchó entrar, intentó sonreírle pero solo le salió una mueca. La castaña entendió, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco parecía que podría sonreír, no viendo como al otro lado del vidrio Hannah aún lamentaba la muerte de sus padres.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar, Hermione? –preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules. Hermione estudió la posibilidad de poder ir, aún cuando no quería irse y perderse algún adelanto en el caso. Pero tenía hambre, y sentía que necesitaba salir por un momento a distraer su cabeza para poder trabajar mejor- Hay una cafetería a tres manzanas de aquí donde venden muy buena comida

- Está bien –acordó la muchacha, agradecida por la invitación-, pero debo decirte que comeré rápido –Al fin, Ron pudo mostrar una media sonrisa divertida.

- Esa es la maldición de este trabajo –contestó, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. La ojimiel caminó a su lado mientras iban hacia la salida del Departamento- Bienvenida a bordo, Granger.

-oOo-

Cinco días habían pasado desde el último asesinato y el progreso que Harry y su equipo habían tenido era mínimo, por no decir casi nulo; Hermione se había adaptado al trabajo con más rapidez de lo que el jefe pensaba, y estaba muy satisfecho con ello. Igualmente se sentía frustrado –como había aprendido que estaba casi siempre desde que el caso apareció en su vida- y todas esas emociones se reflejaban en sus entrenamientos.

Miró al blanco de tiro, enojado consigo mismo. Ni una bala quedó en el centro, donde se suponía que debía dar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado con un caso… bueno, en realidad nunca un caso había sido tan extraño. Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón de práctica de tiro, tan confundido como había entrado o quizás hasta más. Caminó por los pasillos del ala de entrenamiento del Departamento, saludando a cada Auror que pasaba por su lado con un asentimiento y, si eran más que compañeros de trabajo, con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos.

Fue cuando Dean Thomas salió del salón de entrenamiento físico hecho una furia cuando el interés de Harry despertó. El moreno de ojos oscuros lo vio en el pasillo y se acercó a él. Harry notó como el sudor bajaba por la frente del joven mientras caminaba.

- Esa chica… Esa chica es una máquina de golpes, Harry –murmuró Dean entre jadeos. Harry arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Esa chica? ¿Granger?

- ¿Hay alguna otra chica en este departamento, genio? –La voz provenía de la puerta de entrada, y era Ron que los miraba claramente divertido- Vamos, Thomas, solo estás enojado porque una chica te ha vencido –el moreno apretó los puños, furioso, y Harry tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

- ¿Granger te ganó, Thomas? Vamos, no puede ser. ¿Tan mal estás que la novata te ha ganado? –caminó hasta la puerta, obviamente ya curioso de lo que estaba pasando dentro del salón de entrenamiento físico.

Y lo que encontró no hizo más que hacerle reír.

Hermione, la recién llegada al Departamento estaba dándole una soberana paliza a Michael Corner, un muchacho que tenía al menos ocho meses trabajando con Harry; también se ofendió, viendo como la chica estaba humillando al pobre muchacho en frente de tantas personas y que ese joven, que en frente de ella parecía un debilucho, formara parte de su equipo. Michael Corner caería, y muy feo.

La castaña, vestida con un top morado, unos pantalones negros, zapatos deportivos y luciendo una cola de caballo ya desarreglada por el exceso de movimiento se encontraba encima del muchacho que estaba boca abajo en el suelo acolchonado y los brazos estirados por la muchacha hacia atrás. También, Hermione lucía –y esto era lo que más le gustó a Harry- una sonrisa sarcástica de medio lado, mientras le decía algunas cosas que por la distancia en la que se encontraba de ella Harry no pudo escuchar.

Al cabo de unos segundos lo soltó y se levantó alejándose de Michael, que no perdió ni un segundo para levantarse y correr hasta el otro lado del salón bajo las burlas de los espectadores. Harry reiteró mentalmente que Corner recibiría su castigo por ser vencido tan fácilmente.

- ¿Alguien más? –Preguntó la ojimiel levantando la voz. El silencio reinó en la sala mientras ella misma deslizaba su mirada alrededor del salón, encontrándose con los ojos de Harry casi inmediatamente. La muchacha pudo reconocer el brillo de diversión en sus ojos- ¿Jefe?

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el aludido, que ni siquiera se inmutó por la atención que estaba obteniendo… Es más, Harry incluso experimentó una carga de energía extra al ver que la muchacha lo tomaba en cuenta, independientemente si era para humillarlo en frente de sus compañeros. O eso creía ella.

- No si quieres mantenerte como la ganadora legítima del día, Granger –contestó con simpleza y Hermione arqueó las cejas, entre sorprendida y divertida.

- Vamos, Potter. Ven aquí –reiteró. Harry miró a su alrededor. Todos esperaban que fuera y demostrara de lo que estaba hecho. No podía decepcionar a todos esos espectadores, ¿o sí?

- Si eso es lo que quieres… -respondió, dejándole sus pertenencias al pelirrojo a su lado y caminando hasta el centro del salón donde Hermione lo esperaba pacientemente, con esa sonrisita sarcástica que tenía desde que le había acabado con Corner. _Dile adiós a esa sonrisita, Granger_, pensó- Pero luego no vayas diciendo que no te lo advertí.

En el fondo del salón, los compañeros de ambos se encontraba intercambiando dinero mientras apostaba quién sería el ganador de la pelea, si eso debía llamarse así; pero ninguno de los chicos en el centro estaban prestando atención, sino que estaba demasiado concentrados en el otro para darse cuenta. Hermione sentía esa extraña necesidad de probarle a todos qué tan capacitada estaba para estar ahí, siendo la única mujer en todo el departamento… ¿Y qué mejor era que ganarle en un entrenamiento físico al Jefe de los Aurores? Posiblemente no habría nada mejor que eso.

- Ya veremos –fue lo último que ella dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry estiró los brazos varias veces, mientras esperaba que ella diera el primer movimiento.

Y así lo hizo.

Hermione lanzó un puñetazo dirigido a su cara con el brazo derecho que Harry bloqueó con rapidez, pero eso no la detuvo; con un movimiento rápido lanzó una patada que lo golpeó en las costillas casi sacándole el aire. Harry inmediatamente arremetió contra ella tomándola del brazo derecho y doblándolo hacia atrás, pero Hermione golpeó su estómago con su codo, esta vez sacándole el aire y haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás mientras jadeaba por aire. Había bajado la guardia. Error. La castaña aprovechó que el chico seguía recomponiéndose para atinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. _Maldita sea_, fue el único pensamiento coherente que su mente logró construir en medio del dolor.

Las piernas le flaquearon, pero ahora sí que estaba enojado; el brillo peligroso en sus ojos captó la atención de Hermione, que no sabía si sentirse victoriosa o asustada. Igual no pudo determinar con suficiente rapidez cual de las dos sentir pues Harry se recuperó e inmediatamente respondió con un puñetazo que Hermione bloqueo con muchísima dificultad. Muy tarde se dio cuenta que el golpe solo había sido una distracción pues en menos de dos segundos, el pelinegro golpeó en un ágil movimiento las piernas de la chica, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo. No tuvo tiempo de levantarse pues el pelinegro se colocó sobre ella, paralizando sus manos con las suyas propias. Le sonrió con sorna, y Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- Si yo fuera un asesino ya estarías muerta –susurró el muchacho. Hermione rodó los ojos y observó a su alrededor, buscando una forma de salirse de esa situación. Evaluó sus posibilidades y sin pensarlo dos veces se impulsó hacia arriba, y mordió con toda la fuerza que tenía el brazo del jefe, que gritó de dolor y aflojó el agarre de una de sus manos. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Usó toda su fuerza para escabullir la mano lejos de la mordida de Harry mientras este la miraba como si no pudiera creer que en serio había hecho eso. ¿Una mordida, en serio? Eso había sido bajo, pero Harry no podía decir nada, al fin y al cabo en la supervivencia todo era válido, incluso las mordidas. Todo esto lo pensó en dos segundos porque luego de darse cuenta de que Hermione había logrado soltarse de su agarre en una mano, esta misma lo tomó por el cuello apretándolo y cortándole el aire poco a poco. Cinco segundos después, Hermione había invertido los papeles y ahora era Harry el que se encontraba bajo ella, aún siendo ahorcado por la muchacha que lucía la sonrisa sarcástica de nuevo.

- ¡Bam! Estás muerto –musitó la castaña. Irritado y jadeando por aire una segunda vez, Harry la tomó por la cintura y la empujó a un lado, volviendo a quedar sobre ella. No le ganaría la novata, no. Había analizado con rapidez el movimiento que acababa de hacer antes de oficialmente hacerlo. Hermione era calculadora y estratégica, eso lo sabía desde el primer día en que la vio, y si quería vencerla debía ser tan estratégico como ella, quizás más.

Esta vez no había dejado espacios para errores; con cada una de sus manos sujetaba las de ella, además de su cola de caballo, así paralizando su cabeza también, poniendo toda su fuerza en ese agarre y su propio cuerpo bloqueaba cualquier movimiento en el de ella. Estaba atrapada, al fin. Harry debía reconocer que la muchacha sabía lo que hacía, y se sentía cada vez más orgulloso de haberla contratado.

La estudió detenidamente. Incluso de esa forma, despeinada, llena de sudor y enojada, Hermione se veía radiante. Era la mujer más hermosa que Harry había tenido tan de cerca en su vida, y vaya que había tenido mujeres así de cerca, solo que no en la misma situación que la castaña. Por su cara corría el sudor debido al esfuerzo que había estado haciendo, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, y se fijó en el pequeño collar con una H en su cuello que lo hizo sonreír. Su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca de disgusto, claramente ya se había dado cuenta de que no tenía salida. Amplió su sonrisa, esta vez lleno de satisfacción.

- La próxima vez que retes al Jefe del Departamento de los policías mejores capacitados de Londres… -comenzó y se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando con una calma que no sentía. De hecho, le dolía muchísimo cada músculo de su cuerpo. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle la última parte de la frase, y el hecho de que la muchacha contuviera la respiración mientras lo hacía no le pasó desapercibido- ... piénsatelo dos veces, Granger.

- ¡Jefe! –el grito lo sacó de sus casillas, y sin decir nada más se levantó mirando hacia la puerta donde Seamus lo miraba fijamente. Estaba alarmado, y eso causó que cualquier dolor que el entrenamiento había causado pasara a un segundo plano y que solo pudiera sentir sus instintos a flor de piel. Todos miraban al recién llegado esperando que hablara, incluida Hermione que ya se había levantado y se encontraba al lado de Harry- Tiene que venir de inmediato.

Harry no perdió tiempo alguno en nada más y siguió a Seamus por el pasillo hasta llegar al ala de las oficinas principales. Habían pocas personas allí pues la mayoría estaban entrenando a esta hora, pero las que habían estaban reunidas alrededor de uno de los escritorios; al ver a Harry todos abrieron paso y lo dejaron acercarse. Lo único que había en el escritorio era un teléfono.

- Nos enviaron una de las llamadas de emergencia –informó Seamus- Están intentando rastrear la llamada. Esto no es una grabación, señor. Esto está pasando justo ahora.

- Comunícame –respondió con sequedad el jefe, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Seamus apretó un botón en el teléfono y lo primero que salió de las bocinas telefónicas fueron unos jadeos asustados que le causaron un nudo en la garganta.

- Está aquí –susurraba una muchacha sollozando.

- Cho, escúchame. Necesito que me des tu dirección –murmuraba la chica encargada de la línea de emergencia.

- La señal en el lugar es muy difícil de rastrear, señor –murmuró un muchacho a su lado que Harry ni siquiera pudo reconocer debido a lo alterado que se encontraba. Solo tenía ojos para el condenado teléfono. Por su parte, Hermione alternaba la vista entre el aparato y su jefe, cohibida de decir algo por la expresión en su rostro. Cualquier emoción y euforia que había sentido durante el entrenamiento ahora parecía tan lejano, en su lugar solo sentía miedo y tensión, una tensión que todos en el salón sentían. Podría rasgar con un cuchillo esa tensión.

- ¿M…Mi dirección? –La chica, que fue identificada como Cho de acuerdo a la mujer de la línea de emergencia se quedó en silencio por un momento- Calle…

Un grito los hizo saltar a todos en la oficina.

- ¿Cho? ¿Cho? ¿sigues ahí? –decía la mujer de la línea. Todos los Aurores estaban en silencio, esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

- Muy tarde –respondió, solo que no era Cho. Era un hombre de voz ronca, que sonaba divertida a un punto abrumadoramente maligno. Era el asesino. Con esas dos palabras, la conexión fue cortada y nada más se escuchó.

Solo el sonido del golpe que Harry en un arranque de rabia le dio al escritorio.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Feliz día, tarde o noche, queridos! He aquí el tercer capítulo. Había prometido subirlo mañana lunes pero dudo que pueda utilizar la PC mañana porque tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer -el martes comienzo clases luego de unas muuuuy largas vacaciones-, así que decidí subir el capítulo hoy para no dejarlos esperando mucho. Espero que les guste.**

**El siguiente capítulo... uffff, ya tengo escrito algo de él y estará bastante interesante. En el siguiente capítulo comienzan los juegos mentales, solo diré eso. ;) Entonces, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan? Me encantaría oír todas sus opiniones.**

**Como anteriormente hice, abajito les dejo mis respuestas a sus comentarios -que les agradezco infinitamente-, lo mismo haré en los capítulos venideros. **

_**Sin más que agregar, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**xx**_

_**Sofía.**_

**P.D: Estrenando nueva imagen de portada desde el capítulo anterior pero olvidé mencionarlo. xd.**

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo 2:  
**

**- 666Spektor: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero y este también. xx**

**- smithback: ¡Me encanta que hayas dado tu teoría! Pronto prontísimo sabremos quienes son los implicados. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! xx ;)**

**- HGHP95: Aw, que linda 3 que bueno que te esté gustando, de verdad, muchas gracias. xx**

**- NTde LUPIN: JAJAJAJAJAJA en eso tienes razón, siempre termina huérfano. Tranquilo, sus padres están a salvo... por ahora, pues recuerda que nadie, ni siquiera los protagonistas están a salvo completamente. ;) ¡gracias por comentar y leer!**

**- ika potter [o debería poner Jessica bcs of reasons xd]: Tu lado Danilista... me ha contagiado... en esta respuesta... ocya, eso se le ve bien solamente a él -porque todo a él se le ve bien, duh-. Juro que si te gusta más que New Year's Eve habré cumplido con mi meta que es de crecer como escritora, y el hecho de que tú me lo digas ya es bastante [Miss me-he-leído-todo-fic-Harmony-evah(?]. Anda, siéntete libre de presionarme con este fic, como dice Rose: "Trabajo bien bajo presión" ;) ¡Muuuuchas gracias por comentar desde tu celular incluso sin poder dejar espacios entre párrafos! -para que veas que incluso eso lo tomo en cuenta xd-. PD1: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Me he reído como posesa con lo de colmilloz xD. PD2: ¿Adicta a los colmilloz? Oye, sé que estoy propensa a que el demonio Tara me ataque pero eso es cosa de Enoby y su pandilla de góficos(? xx**

**- anaradcliffe: ¡Muchas gracias, qué bueno que te esté gustando! Un alivio más es ver que disfruten lo que tanto me gusta hacer que es escribir. xx ;D**


	5. 4 - Un abrazo en medio del caos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a esa rubia inglesa que cambió la vida de millones con su historia -Sí, hablo de J. K. Rowling- por lo que no me pertenecen. Y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, ojo.**

_Dark Mission – Capítulo 4: Un abrazo en medio del caos._

Si alguna vez había pensado que ver a Harry peleando contra ella era intimidante en cierta forma, verlo enojado realmente y lanzando todo cuánto se le posara en frente era diez mil veces peor. Lo observó en silencio mientras escuchaba cómo se rompían cosas de vidrio en el suelo y como bolígrafos, carpetas, adornos e incluso sillas caían resonando por todo el salón, que seguía en silencio incluso luego de al menos cinco minutos desde que la llamada había acabado.

Todos los demás Aurores también lo veían hacer de la sala un desastre, pero nadie parecía lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar calmarlo. Nadie, hasta que Ron Weasley se acercó a él y lo tomó con fuerza por los brazos. Intentó resistirse, y eso descolocó a Hermione pero una parte de ella lo entendía. Una parte de ella estaba gritando por hacer lo mismo que él hacía, y Harry tenía más razones por ser el que llevaba casi todo el peso de la investigación encima. Si Hermione, la recién llegada se sentía perdida e inútil, ¿cómo se sentiría el jefe de todo los Aurores? Honestamente lo entendía. Seamus y Dean se le unieron a Ron para intentar calmarlo mientras le susurraban distintas palabras tranquilizantes, y poco a poco con esto, el pelinegro logró sentarse y calmar su ira.

- Si Sirius te viera así, amigo… -comenzó Ron sentándose al lado del pelinegro. Hermione y Seamus lo siguieron, la castaña no muy segura de si debería quedarse o ir prepararse para una posible escena del crimen número tres. Al final, como ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada de su presencia, decidió quedarse.

- Me importa un soberano rábano lo que diga Sirius –espetó Harry. Hermione pudo sentir un destello mínimo de temblor en su voz, y se sintió a sí misma tragando saliva intentando evitar que las lágrimas le ganaran la batalla. No iba a llorar, no ahora. Debía esperar a llegar a su casa, tomar una buena ducha y luego, estando en la bañera completamente libre de parecer vulnerable, lloraría hasta cansarse- Al fin y al cabo… -se levantó, y todos se volvieron a mirarlo de nuevo, temerosos a que volviera a tener un ataque de ira- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡Ni siquiera pudimos rastrear la llamada, por Dios! ¿Qué clase de investigadores somos?

- Harry –se aventuró a llamarlo Hermione. Harry no la escuchó y comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado. La ojimiel carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo- ¡Harry! –Esta vez el muchacho paró y la miró fijamente- Estamos haciendo lo que podemos.

- ¡No es suficiente, maldita sea! –gritó. Se acercó al escritorio de Seamus y estaba a punto de lanzar todo al suelo cuando alguien tomó de su brazo con fuerza y lo arrastró al interior de su oficina. Detrás de él se escuchó un portazo, y cuando Harry giró se encontró mirando a Hermione con las manos en la cintura y mirándolo desaprobatoriamente. Incluso pensó que estaba viendo a su madre por la expresión en su cara, cosa que lo hizo reír internamente. Hermione definitivamente no era su madre. Oh, no.

- Si vas a destrozar algo, que sean tus cosas –musitó la castaña con firmeza. Harry arqueó las cejas sorprendido- Adelante, Potter. Destroza todo lo que tengas a tu paso, así resolveremos el caso más rápido.

Lo hizo sentirse estúpido por su comportamiento, o mejor dicho lo hizo darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Tenía razón, había fallado. Había dejado que todo el estrés lo venciera, que su frustración lo dominara. Eso no era propio de él y mucho menos propio del comportamiento del líder de los Aurores. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él, qué tenía este caso que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura?

Intentó responderle, pero su voz parecía muy lejos de ser proyectada; ¿qué diría, de todas formas? Miro a su compañera de nuevo, y en ese momento vio el brillo de entendimiento en sus orbes mieles. Fue extraño, primeramente porque nunca nadie aparte de su familia lo había mirado así, ni siquiera Ron… y ahora esta chica que solo llevaba menos de una semana lograba entenderlo como si lo conociera de toda su vida. Sin duda era extraño.

Pero mucho más extraño fue cuando la castaña se acercó y lo rodeó con sus delgados pero fuertes brazos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esta chica abrazándolo? Intentó soltarse, más por la sorpresa que por rechazo pero la chica se mantuvo firme en el abrazo. Se removió incómodo unos segundos más antes de rendirse y, dubitativo, le correspondió el abrazo, sacándole una ligera y fugaz sonrisa a Hermione.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esto? –preguntó luego de carraspear. Hermione no se movió, pero cuando habló la voz salió fuerte y clara.

- Abrazar a una persona disminuye su presión arterial –Lentamente se separó de él, mirándolo fijamente- Y su estrés.

Ah, así que eso era. Harry asintió demostrándole que había comprendido su punto pero no tardó en sentirse decepcionado de que ella lo había abrazado solo para calmarlo.

- Gracias –logró murmurar y la ojimiel le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Cuando quiera, jefe –contestó, y sin más lo dejó en su oficina completamente solo, preguntándose si esa última frase en verdad era cierta o no.

-oOo-

Cho Chang no podía ver absolutamente nada en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida; podía escuchar, sí, pero su visión estaba completamente negra. Escuchaba el tintineo de lo que parecía vidrio contra algo y luego unos pasos que se oían cada vez más cerca, y con cada sonido del golpe del pie de su captor en el suelo sentía su miedo crecer.

Gritar no era una opción por la tela que cubría su boca. Moverse tampoco por las cuerdas con las que habían atado sus pies y manos a una de las sillas del comedor. Estaba atrapada a merced de su captor, y solo le quedaba rezar por que los policías pudieran rastrear su número… antes de que el hombre la matara.

- ¿Quieren mi identidad? –susurró el hombre. De pronto, de la nada sintió una corriente fría en su estómago y un dolor agonizante. Segundos después sus piernas estaban cubierta de un líquido caliente, y la chica no tuvo que ser adivina para saber que era sangre. Su propia sangre- Tendrán mi identidad. Y si piensan que con eso ganarán algo… -el dolor era insoportable, la estaba mareando; en cualquier momento se desmayaría, lo sabía. Una vez más sintió la corriente de frío y el dolor aumentó, esta vez en su brazo. Mordió la tela con fuerza, queriendo buscar apoyo para soportar la tortura en el material-, pues están muy equivocados.

- Termina con eso ya –otra voz se escuchó más lejos que la primera, un poco más profunda que la anterior, y esta sonaba aburrida. Otra corriente y el dolor se intensificó. Lentamente sentía como estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Cho quería desmayarse y no despertar, era demasiado dolor, tanto emocional como físico; y se encontró a sí misma de acuerdo con uno de sus secuestradores: quería que terminara eso ya.

- Como quieras –respondió el primero, el causante de todo su dolor. En menos de dos segundos sintió algo afilado perforando su estómago y luego Cho no escuchó nada más.

Sin embargo, los hombres esperaron unos minutos para encender las luces de la habitación principal de la casa de la familia Chang. Cuando lo hicieron vieron el cuerpo inerte de Cho, la hija de la familia en la silla, aún atada a ella y bañada en sangre. El que estaba más lejos del cuerpo tomó el teléfono y marcó a la línea de emergencia mientras que el otro se levantaba de la silla y se quitaba los guantes que usaba para evitar dar huellas. Con lentitud tomó la silla y la movió lejos de Cho con sus manos desnudas.

- ¿Cuál es su emergencia? –habló una mujer con voz clara y amable.

- Creo… creo que hay alguien lastimado en la casa de mi vecina –habló el hombre, fingiendo un poco la voz. Al otro sujeto se le escapó una sonrisa.

-oOo-

- A ver, ¿qué tenemos hasta ahora? –Harry por fin se había calmado y se había apresurado a unir al equipo de Aurores que lo ayudarían a establecer un perfil del asesino mientras que otro equipo, donde Ron estaba al mando por orden del pelinegro, estaban intentando conseguir rastrear la llamada que habían recibido anteriormente. No podía perder más tiempo, esto tenía que ser resuelto.

- Potter –Dean Thomas entró en el salón. Él estaba encargado de recolectar información de las familias masacradas; una pista, pensó el muchacho mientras veía al moreno acercarse a él con unos archivos en sus manos- Esto es todo lo que hemos conseguido de las víctimas

- ¿Algo que conecte a las dos familias? –preguntó Michael Corner justo cuando Harry revisaba la información obtenida. Dean lo miró y asintió.

- De hecho, sí. Tienen edades contemporáneas, las tres familias con una hija –contestó el moreno-, pero lo más interesante es que-

- Todos estudiaron juntos –terminó Harry. Uno de los Aurores tomó un marcador y escribió el patrón en la pizarra de vidrio que usaba para anotar toda la información- Los Brown y los Abbott se graduaron de la escuela secundaria Hogwarts juntos, y las jóvenes hijas de la familia estudiaban en la misma universidad.

- Entonces la víctima debió pertenecer a esa generación –murmuró Hermione, sentada a unos metros de distancia de Harry y Dean, que asintió.

-Por eso… -el moreno de ojos oscuros le quitó el archivo de las manos a Harry, ignorando la mirada irritada del jefe. Rebuscó entre las hojas hasta que sacó una y la levantó mostrando su contenido: una foto- Me tomé la libertad de buscar la lista de nombres de todos los compañeros de los Brown y los Abbott… y adivinen qué conseguí.

- Dilo de una buena vez o al menos dame eso –murmuró Harry en respuesta. La castaña negó con la cabeza, visiblemente divertida por la forma en que el ojiverde actuaba cuando no estaba al mando.

- Al parecer de esa generación salieron muchas familias presentes, como lo son tus padres –comenzó Dean, mirando a Harry que asintió para demostrar que lo sabía. Seguía irritado, pero ahora la curiosidad estaba ganándole-, o lo eran los Brown y los Abbott. Pero también hubo otra pareja que salió de esa generación y se convirtió una familia.

- ¿Cuál es? –preguntó Michael Corner. Dean hizo una pausa para mirar a los presentes, que se encontraban en el borde del asiento esperando su respuesta.

- Los Chang, que tienen una hija… -otra pausa. Esta vez, el moreno sonrió de lado, sintiéndose victorioso por haber descubierto todo esto-, una hija llamada Cho Chang. Y ahí está la dirección.

Harry no sabía si golpear a Dean por haber perdido tanto tiempo en decirlo y si abrazarlo por haber descubierto semejante avance.

- Thomas, toma diez de los Aurores y llévalos a la casa de los Chang –ordenó Harry, sin poder ocultar su felicidad de saber que estaba avanzando-. El resto de nosotros seguiremos realizando el perfil. Esto es un avance, señores. No lo arruinen.

Y sin más se pusieron manos a la obra. Hermione se levantó, extasiada de felicidad con el hecho de que habían conseguido una pista crucial. Se acercó a Harry, que levantó la vista de los archivos para mirarla y le sonrió, una sonrisa tan franca y espontánea que contagió a Hermione.

- ¿No irás con ellos? –preguntó el ojiverde- Pensé que te gustaba estar en la acción.

- Me gusta, pero creo que podría serte más útil aquí, para ayudarte a descifrar al… ¿grupo? –Harry asintió- Bueno, para ayudarte a descifrar al grupo de enfermos que están cometiendo éstas atrocidades -Harry se quedó mirándola por un momento, donde su sonrisa no se inmutó.

- Sí, serías muy útil –dijo al fin, y vio como el brillo de satisfacción aparecía en las cuencas mieles de los ojos de la castaña. Quedaron en silencio escuchando a los demás Aurores correr de un lado a otro, hasta que Harry sintió la necesidad de hablar de nuevo- Hallaremos a estos desgraciados, Hermione. Lo prometo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, y esta vez Hermione amplió su sonrisa. Puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y le dio un apretón suave en forma de apoyo.

- Lo sé, Harry.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡HOOOOLA AMORES MÍOS, FELIZ DOMINGO! Espero que estén todos bien; aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic, saben que me encantaría leer qué les pareció y como siempre, más abajito les he contestado los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**xx**_

_**Sofía.**_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo anterior:**_

**- ****HGHP65:**** ¡Muuuchas gracias! Estoy segura que Hermione se esforzará para que la próxima vez pueda ganarle, aunque no es fácil, el chico es el jefe y tal. Por algo está ahí. De nuevo muchas gracias. xx**

**- ****SmithBack:**** ¡graaaaciaaaas! Btw, me he leído Murphy's Law y me ha encantado ^^ x**

**- ****ika potter / Belikov en twitter:**** AYYY no me recuerdes de eso que me da cosita :C pero me da que tu regalo de cumpleaños sí irá jaja idk yet, pero creo que sí. Oh, el dulce y precioso Romitri. Te entiendo, yo también fangirleaba mientras escribía porque el Romitri siempre está presente en mi vida desde que leí 3 ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y por el FAV en la historia! PD: Casi me da un infarto cuando me llegó la notificación de que le habías dado favorito. Y no bromeo.**

**- ****Guest:**** AQUÍ ESTAAAAÁ xd. Gracias por leer, querido extraño. x**


End file.
